1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique that simulates an image formed on a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a material printed using a printer or the like is assumed to be observed under an illumination at a color temperature of 5000K called D50. For this reason, when a print result is to be simulated on the monitor of a personal computer or the like prior to actual printing, display processing is executed under the assumption that a printed material is to be observed under the D50 illumination. Such simulation of a printed material is called soft proofing, which is executed using a color matching system (to be abbreviated as CMS hereinafter). A technique for simulating the appearance of a printed material under an illumination other than D50 is also known (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-046535). Such simulation techniques can reproduce most of print results on a monitor although its precision depends on the performance of the engine that executes the CMS, the monitor and the printer, and a color profile that describes the characteristics of a print medium.